After school activity
by MyFictionLifearts
Summary: (The sequel to Dance Dance Revolution) There's no one to bother them in school. There's no Mikoto trying to videotape their sex life and there's definitely no Itachi coming back home at a wrong timing. At least, that's what Naruto and Sasuke would like to believe. SasuNaruSasu. AU.


**The sequel is here! Chika chika boom boom! I kinda love writing a fiction where there's a teacher-student relationship. I might as well write a prequel to this whole thing as to how Sasuke, the Maths teacher, ends up being with one of his students. Wouldn't you like to know that? Yes? No? Either way, I'm still gonna write it. :p**

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Sasuke would be his boyfriend by now. :)**

**Warning: Well, you get the drill. Swearing, lemon and a little bit of dirty talk.**

* * *

The low sounds of harsh breathing and gasps fill the dim light room, what with only the sunset that flows through the windows as its only source of light. The school is empty by now, considering how all club activities has ended just a while ago. But here I am, Uzumaki Naruto, in the student council room, pinned against the wall with Uchiha Sasuke right behind me, thrusting deep inside me.

I can't help but to let out all the moans as he hit all the right spots, sending my brain into these mushy craps girls usually talk about. Not like I can't understand them, I mean, for god's sake, I'm having a secret relationship with my Maths teacher, who, by the way, is the sex god every girl in school wants to bang. Ha, suckers, he's_ mine_. Go find some other Uchihas' ass to play with, like…I don't know, maybe Obito's. But that's only if you want Rin to chase down your ass like she did when Karin tried to seduce him.

"Don't think of anything else when you're with me, Uzumaki." I moan loudly when Sasuke pulls out of me before ramming as hard as he could, sending shivers down my spine. This sensation is multiplied when he bites my earlobe while one of his hands barely touches my nipples, just ghosting above them at first, then poking at the pink nubs playfully. His fingers then lightly trail down my chest to grab my aching hard on. He squeezes them harshly, causing me to squirm in his hold.

"B-Bastard! I was – " I trail off from finishing my sentences when Sasuke strokes my cock as fast as he could all the while thrusting, literally driving me crazy with all these feelings. I can already feel it in my stomach – the coils that are eager to be released, the urge to finish another round of hot sex, and when I'm about to cum, Sasuke grabbed at the base of my dick, preventing me from cumming. "Fuck, Sasuke!"

"That's sensei to you…_Uzumaki._" It should be illegal how sexy his voice is while saying my name. Have I told you that everything about Uchiha Sasuke screams sexy? His duck butt hair, his bottomless black eyes, his soft lips, his strong jawline, that damn sexy collarbone, that chest and fucking abs and his dick. I yelp – in a manly way of course! – when Sasuke suddenly turns me around to face him, lifting my legs to wrap them around his waist. He kisses me sloppily, darting his tongue inside my mouth, coaxing my own to play with his' ceremoniously.

He walks around the room and before long; a rustle of papers being thrown on the floor can be heard and he puts me down on a desk. I grab his head, initiating another kiss as he lets his fingers rub teasingly at my hole. He pulls back as soon as he inserts a finger, causing me to shudder in delight. Sasuke smirks upon seeing my reaction, slowly leaning forward to whisper. "Listen to this, Uzumaki," the room suddenly grows quiet, before he begins to start moving his finger once again and the _squelch_ sound of his fingers with his pre-cum inside me is surprisingly erotic. "Listen to how lusty your hole is, it's begging for me to fill it, isn't it?"

"Sensei," I gasp as he inserts another finger and curling them, directly hitting my sweet spot. "Stop, please, just fuck me. _Please_."

"No," he pauses, giving a kiss on my forehead. That's Sasuke for you. He can be rough in bed, acting like a beast at times with his possessiveness, but in the middle of all these, he can be quite gentle too. Not necessarily always, but there are always an act of gentleness. "Not yet."

"Sensei!" I whine. I can't help but to arch my body when the pleasure is doubled – Sasuke is constantly teasing my prostrate while keeping a tight fist around my cock in order to stop me from cumming. "Uchiha sensei, please!" I beg, listening to how Sasuke groans when I call him sensei. He's such a perverted teacher, isn't he?

Oh my god. No way. No freaking way. I cover my mouth with my palm in order to stop myself from being loud when he replaces his hand with his mouth. Oh. My. God. "S-Sasuke?" This is a rare chance, for Sasuke to go all out and give me a blowjob. He rarely does it, and when he does it, it feels _so_ good that it makes my eyes roll to the back of my skull.

He looks up from his position, and fuck, if he doesn't pull back that instant, I might end up cumming in his mouth. "Ready for a blast, Uzumaki Naruto?" he whispers seductively as he pulls me, changing my position from resting my back against the wooden table to sitting down on a random chair. He gets down on his knees, licking his lips in anticipation. Ah, fuck, I don't think I can handle this without cumming at least once. Shit.

Sasuke starts by kissing and licking the head, taking this opportunity to swirl his tongue around the tip and suck on it as gently as he could. He gives a slow lick from the base to the tip while showering the shaft with kisses then going down to the underside of the head where he begins to suck on it. I moan wantonly at the new sensation, my hands instantly grabbing his hair, a silent demand for him to get on with the real show. He groans, but agrees nonetheless. Without further ado, he takes me in his mouth, inch by inch, which in turn causes me to buck my hips forward to urge him to take me deeper.

But the pleasure is denied when he puts his hands on my hips, fully stopping me from gagging him. "Oops, sorry." I say cheekily when he glares at me from his position. "But Uchiha sensei, you look so hot like that, glaring at me while sucking me. The way your lips wrapped around my cock is a sight to behold, you know? I bet the fangirls would kill me for dirtying their precious sensei." Sasuke hums as soon as those words left my mouth, causing me to let out a cry as the vibrations only add up to more pleasure. He lets go of his hands on my hips to take both my testicles, fondling and playing with them relentlessly. I tilt my head back when he begins to bob his head as fast as he can, and without any warning, I came in his mouth.

Surprisingly, Sasuke takes it all in and even swallows the cum. I expect for him to be angry or even threatened to not have sex for a month, but this is pretty much a nice surprise. I grin from ear to ear, already the urge to taunt him resurface. "I think you're the cocksucker in this relationship, Sasuke. Just look at you, swallowing all my cum. Do you like the taste? Do you like it so much that the usual proud Uchiha would get down on the floor and suck my cock just to taste it? Hmm?" Oops, I really shouldn't have said that, right? Because now, Sasuke gives my cock one last firm suck before pulling out of it and climbs onto my lap where he pulls my hair back and sinks his teeth in on my neck, causing a whimper out of me. "Ha," I pant when he licks on the wound he gives me. "Teme! That hurts like hell!"

He smirks, fully taking back in control. "Yeah, and the way Sai grabbed your dick this morning is a sight to behold too."

I freeze on the spot, raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"This morning," he growls, and I can't help but to chuckle upon seeing the pout that gracing his lips. "In Maths class, he fucking grabbed you in front of the whole class."

"Yeah," I nod my head in an acknowledgement, not even denying his statement at all. "Are you jealous?"

His eyes widen. He snorts, almost climbing off from my lap if not for the grip I have on his waist. "Are you fucking serious? Well, go have a damn relationship with that stupid asshole then!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," I laugh, my hands sneakily find its way to the crease of his ass. He shudders when I trace his pucker hole, the remains of my cum from earlier sex we had are still there. "Sai was being an asshole."

Sasuke lets out a tired sigh, as if to say 'when is he not?', but nevertheless, he voices out a question. "Why?" he tilts his head to the side, exposing his pale, sweaty neck for me to enjoy. I instantly lick his throat, nibbling at his collarbone and suck at the skin just below his ear. He moans quietly, grinding down on my limp member, making me hard within seconds.

"Urgh," I groan, resting my forehead against his shoulder. Sasuke then runs his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp which really calms me down. "I'm quoting him here, okay. He said, 'You're dickless, so how are you going to fuck Uchiha sensei?' and when I proudly say that mine is just big enough to satisfy you, he fucking grabbed it! That asshole, he really should get laid already!" Sasuke's body trembles, and when I look up, he's biting his bottom lip in order to muffle his laughter. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Finally, he erupts into a fit of laughter. "You are an idiot, Naruto," he says as he slowly begins to settle down. "Guess that's what I love about you too."

I smirk in return, running my fingers down his back and kneading his ass while grinding our erections together. "Wanna have the fourth round now, _sen-sei_?"

He humps me back eagerly and that's more than enough as an answer. "Where next?"

"Let's see…we've done it in the staff room, janitor's closet, student council room….maybe next is the principal's room?"

He laughs at my suggestion, shaking his head in disagreement. "And let your mum finds us out?" My eyes instantly widen, and my hardening length becomes soft. "Naru? What's wrong?" I choose to ignore Sasuke's concern question, and instead, I decide to look past the sex god right in front of me and to the brown door that's a few centimeters away from us.

The lights are off and the sun has already begun to set. The hallway is supposed to be empty by now. But from the rustling of clothes and a low whisper of people talking, and really, what gives it away is the fact that the door isn't shut and lock at all, because I absolutely sure that I've locked it myself. In fact, there is a small space between the door and its frame, which can only mean that….

"Mum, are you out there?" I can feel Sasuke freezes on my lap, and his member is beginning to soften as well. "Is Mikoto there too?" The hallway suddenly becomes quiet. Much too quiet. "Is Itachi there?"

"Why the hell would I be here?!" the door slams open, and an angry Itachi, together with our crouching mothers can be seen from our location.

"You have just proved that you're here, aniki." Sasuke sighs as he nuzzles against my neck, kissing it softly. "Get the hell out." He mutters, his hand slowly rubbing my dick, bringing it to life again.

Sasuke can never just have enough with three rounds, huh. "One last round?" I whisper against his ear, stroking his cock at the same time.

"Oh fuck, my damn eyes! My innocent eyes have just seen something terrible! Oh fuck!" Itachi pretends to cover his eyes while my mum and Mikoto take out a camera – or is a video cam? – and eagerly take photos of us. I honestly can never understand their obsession with our sex lives. Then again, when they had promised to marry Sasuke and I off before we were even born, I should have known that their craziness knows no bounds. Plus, according to my mum, some fujoshi are dying just to get their hands on these photos.

"Itachi, bring back our precious mothers, will you?" I ask politely, scared shitless if he will do pointless things like the other time. When we were found out in his room, Itachi didn't stop 'torturing' us for two weeks straight. We had suffered mustards and chilies in our drinks, being woken up by having a bucket of cold water poured onto us, and worst of all, he played out a creepy soundtrack late at nights just to stop us from making love.

Itachi smirks at me, cautiously taking steps backwards. "You'll stay in our house for two weeks again, won't you, Naruto-kun?"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit fucking shit. "O-Of course."

"I'm looking forward to that." He says in a sing-song tone, murmuring a 'come on, let's go home' to both of our mothers. As soon as their footsteps can no longer be heard, Sasuke's the one who breaks the silence this time.

"You're doomed, Naruto. So fucking doom."

I push him down on the floor, causing him to hiss as his back touches the cold floor. I spread his legs wide and bringing my cock near his entrance where I slam right in, burying myself to the hilt. His body shakes at the unexpected action, the pain is mixing with the pleasure. "Let the fourth round begins."


End file.
